Electronic components within a system may use serializer/de-serializer circuitry to transmit data by way of high-speed serial links. Such high-speed serial links allow for point-to-point data transfers to be made without the need to obtain access to a shared parallel bus.
In order to increase the available bandwidth of a point-to-point link, multiple serial lanes may be included in the link. However, while the lanes of the link typically transmit symbols simultaneously, a difference in the arrival time may occur at the receiver, for example. The arrival time difference may be referred to as lane-to-lane skew. Sources of lane-to-lane skew may include chip input/output drivers and receivers, printed wiring boards, electrical and optical cables, serialization and de-serialization logic, and other components.